


Courage

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	Courage

I was struck by the notion   
Of a poet's belief  
That love of mankind   
Can be learned through grief

And so it would follow   
That tenderness to others  
Could be learned from our pain  
For each of us suffers

The most open of souls   
Could host the marriage  
Of Memory and Sympathy   
And their child would be Courage

And then the trick  
And perhaps the hardest part  
Is being strong of spirit   
And yet mild at heart

For great was He  
The King of the Meek  
For such love of peace   
He turned his other cheek

But anyone can tell you   
It's an open invitation  
In laying down arms  
To be taught humiliation

And here's the key to Eden   
That goes against the grain  
The willingness to start again   
And love the ones who cause us pain

So maybe we can save our souls   
For the ultimate heavenly prize  
Or do nothing more than find the strength   
To look Hope in the eyes


End file.
